Don't Starve
Game Info Don’t Starve is an uncompromising wilderness survival game full of science and magic. Play as Wilson, an intrepid Gentleman Scientist who has been trapped by a demon and transported to a mysterious wilderness world. Wilson must learn to exploit his environment and its inhabitants if he ever hopes to escape and find his way back home. Enter a strange and unexplored world full of strange creatures, dangers, and surprises. Gather resources to craft items and structures that match your survival style. Play your way as you unravel the mysteries of this strange land. http://store.steampowered.com/app/219740/ Episode Guide Simon and Lewis The game Don't Starve was played by Simon and Lewis, and was originally shown across three episodes on the BlueXephos channel. #Don't Starve - Simon's First Night #Don't Starve - Bees! #Don't Starve - A Sticky End Simon with Sips Five months later, Simon decides to play Don't Starve again, with help from Sips. #Don't Starve - Part 1 - Tips From Sips #Don't Starve - Part 2 - Buffalo Shaver #Don't Starve - Part 3 - Insanity Beards #Don't Starve - Part 4 - 5 Second Rule #Don't Starve - Part 5 - Lick the Gnome Simon with Sips: Reign of Giants Nearly one year later, the Don't Starve DLC, Reign of Giants, is released on beta, so Simon and Sips reboot the Don't Starve series to play the DLC. #Don't Starve: Reign of Giants 1 - Old Tips #Don't Starve: Reign of Giants 2 - I Am Mighty! #Don't Starve: Reign of Giants 3 - Grave Digging #Don't Starve: Reign of Giants 4 - Attack! #Don't Starve: Reign of Giants 5 - Soggy Carrot #Don't Starve: Reign of Giants 6 - Robo-Bishop #Don't Starve: Reign Of Giants 7 - Go Left For Giants #Don't Starve: Reign of Giants 8 - Chester! #Don't Starve: Reign of Giants 9 - Right Is The New Left #Don't Starve: Reign of Giants 10 - Swirly Land #Don't Starve: Reign of Giants 11 - Desert of Doom! Sips Sips has multiple Don't Starve series on the YogscastSips channel of different character playthroughs, where each series ends either with death or escape, and typically after each playthrough ends, a hiatus occurs. Sips has currently completed 3 playthroughs, and is currently in playing the DLC Reign of Giants. Wilson #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Wilson) - Part 1 - Wilson's Big Day #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Wilson) - Part 2 - Big Dividends #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Wilson) - Part 3 - A Case of the Crazies #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Wilson) - Part 4 - Old Laser Eye #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Wilson) - Part 5 - Wilson's Bad Day Willow #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 1 - Willow's Big Day #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 2 - How to Shave a Buffalo #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 3 - Fistful of Jam #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 4 - Winter is Coming #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 5 - Disaster Strikes #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 6 - Desperate Times #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 7 - The Longest Winter #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 8 - Freezing Our Butts Off #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 9 - The Big Thawing #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 10 - Old Beefs #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 11 - Summer Overwhelming #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 12 - Mary and Me #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 13 - Much Ado About Pigs #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 14 - The Danger Zone #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 15 - Beard Farmer #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 16 - Mystery Whistling #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 17 - Summer Slam #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 18 - Robo Rumble #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 19 - Solving Mysteries #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 20 - Big Game Hunter #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 21 - The Ballad of Constantine #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 22 - Realm of Madness #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 23 - Spider Wars #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 24 - Milestones #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 25 - Dances With Trees #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 26 - Winter Hunter #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 27 - Death Proofing #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 28 - Expansion Planning #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 29 - Intense Exploration #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 30 - Inventory Blues #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 31 - Disaster Mk III #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 32 - Return of the Winter #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 33 - Big Top Willow #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 34 - Winter Wonderland #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 35 - Saved by the Meat #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 36 - Setting Goals #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 37 - Panic Planning #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 38 - A Night to Remember #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 39 - A Day to Remember #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 40 - Onward to Adventure! #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 41 - Intense Wintery #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 42 - Big Setbacks #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 43 - Barren Wasteland #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 44 - Staying on Top #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 45 - So Close, Yet So Far Away #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 46 - Triple Whammy #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 47 - Cool Tools #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 48 - Killer Bees #Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 49 - Final Tally (Final) Woodie #Woodie's Big Day (Don't Starve Gameplay | Part 1) #Safe Fires (Don't Starve Gameplay | Part 2) #First Base (Don't Starve Gameplay | Part 3) #Things! (Don't Starve Gameplay | Part 4) #Crockin' (Don't Starve Gameplay | Part 5) #RAMPAGE!!! (Don't Starve Gameplay | Part 6) #Hell Dogs (Don't Starve Gameplay | Part 7) #Stressin' (Don't Starve Gameplay | Part 8) #Advice (Don't Starve Gameplay | Part 9) #Mandrakes! (Don't Starve Gameplay | Part 10) #Ranting (Don't Starve Gameplay | Part 11) #Lucky Dips (Don't Starve Gameplay | Part 12) #Great Escapes (FINAL) (Don't Starve Gameplay | Part 13) WX-78 # Don't Starve (Reign of Giants DLC) - Part 1 - The Lonely Little Robot # Don't Starve (Reign of Giants DLC) - Part 2 - Electrical Doodads # Don't Starve (Reign of Giants DLC) - Part 3 - Sinister Lairs # Don't Starve (Reign of Giants DLC) - Part 4 - Goin' Fishin' References Category:Games Category:Don't Starve Category:Simon Lane Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Sips Category:Sips Plays Category:Episode Guides